Storytelling is an art form that has existing since man first mastered the principles of communication. Good storytelling involves a combination of elements, including personalization, dramatization, and emotionally attractive content. Throughout time, technological innovation has permitted storytelling to advance from simple oral and written communication before limited audiences to complex audio/visual presentations posted online and available on demand to a potentially immense audience. In addition, the interactive nature of the Internet provides media consumers with the unprecedented ability to interact with the storyteller.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.